Surrender To The Void
by laurabeautiful
Summary: She didn't know what to do she was only Thirteen. Yusuke would be anything for her that she needed him to be. She was the only thing that would ever matter to him. And a very deep need to provide her anything she would need
1. Chapter 1

**Hey There! I Do Not Own YuYu Hakusho Or Inyasha**

Kagome was a special one, hard to resist toward the people that were around her. She was depicted as a kind, overwhelmingly intelligent, and fun-loving child.

Kagome Higurashi is Thirteen, and was born beautiful and is constantly praised by other people. Kagome's father took pride in her

looks, and she also enjoyed her father's pleasure in buying her beautiful clothes. With such perfection there comes a flaws. Kagome could not speak, she was deaf so

she uses Sign Language to communicate with other people. She attendes a small private school that were consisted of young deaf students. Kagome has pale skin

that had a hint of blush to her cheeks which has a blush to it because her heart pumps blood, though it beats faster than a normal human heart since she shares a

mixtureof a human and demons blood. Her mother Erina, had a complicated pregnancy with Kagome. During the pregnancy her mother develops an unhealthy pallor;

her stomach was bruised in multiple places from the baby's movements,her ribs and later her pelvis, were broken. As Kagome`s mother pregnancy nears its

completion she goes into violent labor even sooner than anticipated when the placenta is unexpectedly detached. After the delivery her mother had lost much lost and

many broken bones, minutes later she passed away after she held Kagome in her arms. Her father Darien, didnt want to lose his daughter so he imediately injects

demonblood into her bloodstream, maximizing her odds of survival.

Darien loves Kagome, and thinks of Kagome as one of the most beautiful creatures he has ever seen, second to his wife Erina. At the age of Six Kagome and was

taken to a hospital where she was diagnosed with a heart defect. Her father was a doctor himself and decieded to check on her himself, and he realized that the

demon blood that he injected grew to be an actual spawn of a demon. The demon itself took a control of Kagome`s body. Darien always helped his daughter to any of

his extent, which is why he was so over-protective of her. Before Kagome`s mother passed away she left her daughter a gift, which was a stuffed round cat doll that

Kagome adores and calles "Lyubit" which means "Love" in Russian.

Darien is a brilliant doctor and has a passion for studying medcine. Whith his intilegence he found opportunities to create miracelous help in the Demon world. As his

medical works worked in his favor, Darien become known as a miracoulse doctor in Demon world too. He soon started to create special works of medicine, for the

demon realm. Deciding not to cause such a riot with his new work of drug used for the treatment of disease, Darien decided to run the drug through a special agency

from demon world for a cure for wounds but still is being approved for further production. And far more importantly, creating a normal lifestyle for his daughter.

**-Thank you "RockerAngel" for letting me adopt and change some of our story-**


	2. Chapter 2

Silence was broken by Darien `s cell phone ringing he dug it out of his pants pocket and looked at the color ID it said Koenma on the flashing screen, he sighed and

shook his head of his last thoughts and answered the call

"Higurashi" replied Darien

"Ah Darien, I just wanted to inform you that everything should be set up and ready to go in the demon realm within the next two days from now" Replied Koenma.

"I' am sure both Kagome would enjoy that immensely" Darien replied with a soft chuckle.

"She is a truly curious person isn't she? Koenma asked with barely masked curiosity.

"Well when shall we be expecting the portal?" Darien asked

"Latter on tonight, I will have my most trusted reaper come to retrieve you and your family" Replied Koenma.

Darien than dismissed himself then hung up the phone with Koenma. Darien was finally going to put his new work of medicine "Amoxi" to work during the Dark

Tournament

As Darien was done finishing helping Kagome through, they went downstairs in the living room. Suddenly a portal appeared in the middle of the parlor room. A girl

around Sixteen age came jumping out of the portal. Kagome sat up straight and stared wide eyed at the girl that had just appeared in the middle of the parlor the girl

in question had bright blue hair light pink eyes and she was wearing a pink kimono. The girl looked around the room for a moment before she turned towards Darien.

"Hello Darien it is a pleasure to see again" Replied the girl.

Darien stood up from his chair and looked at the girl and saying "I should be the one saying it's a pleasure to see you again its been quite a while?"

"It has been a while Darien but I've been very busy helping the spirit detectives" Botan replied

Botan's eyes went wide and she whirled around and saw Kagome and let out an excited "Eep" And ran over to Kagome and jumped on top of her.

Botan than started to use Sign Lanuguage "Oh my god I finally get to meet you! I've been keeping an eye on you to make sure nothing happens to you and I' am so

excited to finally get to meet you".

Kagome sat there and watched Botan talk, while she used Sign Launguage

"Botan has been practicing, just so she can talk to you sweetheart" Darien said as he smiled at his daughter

Kagome smiled and signed ""It is a pleasure to finally meet you miss Botan my father has spoken highly of you and Mr. Koenma, and I' am happy to finally get to

meet you as well, and I hope beyond all hope that we could become the best of friends"

Botan looked at the younger girl with tears in her eyes and said "I would love to be your friend more than anything Kagome".

Kagome bounced over to Botan and gave the older girl a hug and a wide smile that showed perfect even white teeth and cute little dimples

Botan looked at Kagome and blurted out "You are so adorable you look so much like a little porcelain doll, well besides how adorable you look Kagome I' am afraid

that we have some place to be".


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome had a confused look on her face as she looked around her surroundings. She saw demons yelling, but couldn't understand what they were saying

Botan smiled ans signed "Don't worry there always like this during the tournament"

Kagome nodded her head in response. Kagome and her father walked toward the infirmary, where Darien settled his supplies.

Botan received a message telling her that she was needed, leaving Kagome and her father together in the infirmary.

Kagome signed and asked "Daddy is anyone else besides Botan coming here?"

"Well hopefully not too many people, just some injured people that I can inject Amoxie with" Darien signed back as he playfully pinched her nose

As Darien went to work, Kagome grabbed her pencil and paper and started to draw what she saw. Kagome`s drawings and paintings were amazing and usually

expressed on how she was feeling. If Kagome was feeling happy like she usually is, her drawings were usually consisted of babies smiling, and symbolic and

significant things in the world that were happy. But if she was angry,which was rarely; she would draw such graphic, disturbing images that would leave any person

with frighting nightmares.

Kagome suddenly dropped her book and pencil as she placed her hand on her chest where her heart, she then started to breathe hard as her heart began to speed up

"Kagome calm down deep, deep breaths, that's it calm down". Darien cooed

Kagome started to calm down and relax and her eyes slowly slid shut and her breathing became even. Darien grabbed an oxygen mask to give Kagome some oxygen.

Darien then laid her on the bed that the infirmary had. He checked her heart rate and was slowly but surely going back to it's normal pace

Suddenly a boy who just got done from fighting; came to the infirmary for medical attention. Darien kissed Kagome`s forehead as he stood up and closed the curtain

around Kagome.

"Well what do we have here?" Darien said sarcastically as he rolled his chair to the young injured boy on the bed.

Darien examined the boy, who looked to be about sixteen years old. Darien looked up his file, and said that his name was Yusuke Urameshi

"Look's like just an open wound, we can fix that right up" Darien smiled at Yusuke as he walked over to his area of medications.

Darien started to inject Amoxi inside the shot. He then injected Amoxi into Yusuke`s arm

"Feeling anything?" Darien asked

"Just a rush" Yusuke replied looking down at his arm

Moments later the wound that Yusuke had on his stomache healed in what seemed like only seconds. Yusuke was amazed at the fast recovery

Darien smiled at Yusuke`s reaction "Perfect, but looks like you just need to get back your strength. Lay down while I go bring something for that" Darien said as he left the room

Yusuke felt much better, but still felt fatigued. As he was laying down on the bed his attention was turned to a heart monitor that was next to him. Yusuke turned his

head around to see who was behind the curtain, but just saw the back of the persons head. At that moment Yusuke felt a wave of caressing energy. The person

moved a little and Yusuke saw a little of the persons face, and as soon as that person moved, Yusuke`s body slightly moved as well. He was curious about the person

who was next to him, he didn't know why,but he was.


	4. Chapter 4

The small girl slowly opened her eyes as she took a silent deep breath. She stood up on the bed as she was met with Yusuke`s eyes. And at the moment he felt a

glowing heat inside of him. In that moment he realized that his life revolved around the beautiful little angel that seated before him. Yusuke felt a wave of happiness

that came from the little girl.

The small girl suddenly put her hand over her mouth and started to throw up blodd into a nearby trashcan

Yusuke immediately went to her side on the bed

"It` s alright" Yusuke cooed as he pulled her hair behind her , and rubbed her back trying to comfort her

Darien came back to the infirmary. As soon as he saw his daughter throwing up he quickly started to go over to her but, stopped seeing that Yusuke was taking care

of her well. Instead Darien went over toward the sink to get some water for her daughter and a small towel.

"Drink this baby doll" Darien signed as he felt her forehead, making sure she didn't have a fever

Yusuke looked curious as Darien used sign language to talk to the little girl

"Can she hear?" Yusuke asked never taking his eyes off of the small girl

Darien smiled "Kagome was born almost completely deaf, but not enough that can read lips" Darien signed as he playfully poked Kagome`s button nose

"Alright Yusuke lets check out how your holding up" Darien said as he signaled for Yusuke to sit back on his bed

Yusuke smiled flirtatiously towards Kagome as he got up from his bead

Kagome blushed a little as she looked down and laid down on the bed

Yusuke could not believe how much Kagome looked like a doll. She looked so tiny lying on the bed, Yusuke just wanted to scoop Kagome in his arms. As Yusuke

continued to admire her while Darien finished helping Yusuke, Kagome grabbed a note book and a pencil and started to draw something

"What are you drawing?" Yusuke asked slowly

Kagome caught his attention and made a cute curious expression making Yusuke laugh a little. She pointed to her drawing, questioning if Yusuke was talking about

her drawing.

Yusuke nodded his head; as Kagome showed her drawing of newborn babies in their cribs. Yusuke was overwhelmed on how amazing her drawing was

"That is amazing, it looks so real. You are so talented" Yusuke said excitedly as he stared dumbfounded at her drawing

Kagome smiled while she nodded her head and mouthed "Thank you" to Yusuke

"Oh I'm sorry, how do you say 'your welcome'?" Yusuke asked

Kagome reached for his hand and put his fingers together, and showed him

Yusuke signed 'your welcome; to Kagome, which made her smile since he learned

Yusuke wanted to know more sign language since he was desperate to communicate with her. Kagome taught him a few simple word and phrases.

Yuske thought Kagome was the most wonderful person in the world, he now knew where those caressing feelings came from as he was laying on his bed earlier, it

came from Kagome. Yusuke instantly had a unbreakable close bond to Kagome, even before Yusuke even met her, he loved Kagome

**Hey There! I would appreciate more reviews, by this time in my other stories I would have alot more reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Everything that mattered to Yusuke felt the connections of everything else become severed, or simply secondary, and only Kagome is left to matter, leaving Yusuke

with a deep need to do anything to please and protect the her. Kagome was Yusuke`s life now.

"Imprinting only occurs in demons regardless of previous personal feelings. It happens the first time he sees the person object of his imprinting" Koenma explained to

Yusuke

Yusuke was then happy with the situation. He couldnt imagine his life without Kagome. She was the reason Yusuke was born.

Yusuke Imprinting on Kagome helps end the warring tension between humans and demons.

Yusuke described the experience of Imprinting as being gravitationally pulled toward Kagome while a glowing heat fills him; the connections of everything else

become severed.

Because of the inevitable hardships of being away from Kagome, Yusuke abandons his initial plan of becoming the ruler of Demon world, and dedicates to protecting

Kagome. His desire to please Kagome makes his own opinions secondary. When Yusuke made eye contact with Kagome, he imprinted on her,He then realized why he

and Kagome were pulled toward each other while Yuske was laying down in the infirmary: because Kagome was a significant part of Yusuke, and that makes her his

object of imprint. Because of the inevitable hardships of being away from her, Yusuke decided to come and stay with Kagome to spend more time with her,

and getting to know her on a more personal level.

After Yusuke unintentionally imprints on Darien`s daughter, Darien develops hatred and irritation for this thouht of his wife and the love Darien had for her,and

wanted Kagome to have the same happiness Darien had. He eventually learns to accept that Yusuke is made for his daughter and learned that Yusuke and Kagome

were intimate friends, Meaning, their feelings for each other are changing into romantic feelings. If Yusuke had not wanted to protect Kagome so much he wouldnt

have allowed Yusuke to come and visit them in Russia and be around his daughter so much. Darien saw so much adoration in Yusuke`s eyes whenever he saw

Kagome, and knew that Kagome will soon to grow to love Yusuke back

For Yusuke, Kagome was the center of his existence.

Yusuke unconditionally loves Kagome,beliving her to be abosouty perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Yusuke waited outside of Kagomes`s school, waiting for school to end. Yusuke was excited to see his Kagome, to see her beautiful face. Suddenly the final bell rang

and the students from the school started to make there way out of the school. Yusuke looked around to find her.

Finally Kagome came out of school and immediately smiled when she saw Yusuke

"Hi!" Yusuke excitedly greeted her as he waved his hands toward Kagome

Kagome ran toward Yusuke who was waiting with open open arms. Yusuke picked her up and spun her around with a huge smile on his face.

"How was your day?" Yusuke signed as he grabbed Kagome`s backpack

"I got my math test back test today, I got an 'A'" Kagome happily signed back

"Really, that's great I am so proud of you!" Yusuke signed back as he gave Kagome another bear hug

Yusuke was blissfully happy. Spending time with Kagome was going wonderful, and he thanked God, to the heavens above that he brought Kagome in his life. While

he spent time with Kagome, he got to learn Sign Language since Kagome surprised him with a book to learn the language. He loved how he could finally communicate

with Kagome and he felt even more closer to her since he felt like it was there own language.

Kagome was amazing and he loved everything about her. Yusuke`s heart was broken at the fact that her mother couldn't see how amazing her daughter turned out

to be. Yusuke would see pictures of her mother, and thought how much Kagome looked like her. Yusuke had a fear that Kagome might feel guilty at the loss of her

mother since she passed away giving birth to her, so he did everything in his power to make her feel anything but guilty, and he would always tell her that "Her

mother is wonderful, since she gave Kagome in his and her fathers life"

Darien had a deep respect for Yusuke. He knew about her heart condition, and her complicated birth, and promised Darien that he did not need to worry; and said

without a trance of fear in his voice,that Yusuke would give up his life protecting his daughter. At that moment Darien knew that Yusuke was indeed his daughters

soulmate.


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed like forever till he got to see Kagome. Yusuke was at school anticipating for the last bell to ring. He flipped over his binder to a picture of Yusuke hugging

Kagome, which instantly made him smile at the memory. It was the first time Yusuke went to Kagome`s home, and she excited to have him over. Darien took the

picture while she greeted Yusuke. She looked like an angel in the picture wearing a beautiful berry hue, capped sleeves, a scoop back, and wonderfully woven v-

neckline dress that went up to her knees.

Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts, Yusuke looked up and saw a brown haired girl, Keiko.

"Yusuke, Dont tell me that your daydreaming again" Keiko said as she stood up in front of Yusuke in class

Keiko hadn't seen Yusuke for about a week ever since the Dark Tournament, he seemed different. He became happy, like Yusuke had some sort of happy memory

and he kept repeating it in his mind.

The final bell rang signaling that school was finally over. At that moment Yusuke seemed like a young child on Christmas morning as he almost wanted to run out of

school and to see his Kagome.

To much of there surprise Botan and Kagome was waiting outside for them

"Oh my god!" Yusuke exclaimed excitedly as he ran toward Kagome with a huge smile on his face as he picked up Kagome and spun her around.

"She wanted to surprise you since she got of school early so I took her to go see you" Botan signed as playfully poked Kagome`s button nose

"Is that so?, I couldn't wait to see you" Yusuke signed teasingly as he continued to hug Kagome

Botan smiled at the happy scene before her, but her smile slowly faded as she saw a future problem coming ; Keiko

"Hello Keiko, look who decided to come pay us a little visit" Keiko said cheerfully trying to make Keiko feel better.

Kagome smiled at Keiko and waved 'hello' towards her, Keiko waved back trying to pull of a smile on her face. Keiko self esteem always took a hit whenever she was

near Kagome, and Keiko hated to admit it, but she thought that Kagome was perfect. Ever since Keiko found out that Yusuke Imprinted, she felt lost and hurt. She

felt like she was completely losing Yusuke, and he didn't even mind it at all. Whenver she saw Yusuke with Kagome, it was like he was a blind man staring at the sun

for the first time. Keiko had to keep reminding herself that Yusuke Imprinting on Kagome was completely involuntary. But that still didn't help the fact that all of his

affection,love, and life revolved around Kagome, and not Keiko.

She no longer had a place in his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

His pulse was pounding in his ears. Her beams called to him with her pale beauty. She had a magic that put him under a spell. She gave him strength and power

flowed through him like water. He replayed his memory of where she was walking to school with a beautiful smile on her angelic face. He remembered the first time

he saw her, and he could not believe that such a creature could be so beautiful. Kagome. His Kagome. Tasuku cold demon heart melted whenever he saw her. Even

though she couldn't speak, he could understand her, even though he never spoke to her, he loved her.

Tasuku was hiding in the trees in front of her school, admiring Kagome from a distance. Suddenly she knelt down and noticed that her shoes were untied. She got

and sat on the edge of the table.

Before Kagome could reach for her shoe, a hand beat her to it, she immediately looked up and saw a boy with pale skin similar to hers, who had high cheekbones, a

strong jawline, a straight nose and full lips. He looked to be around Yusuke`s age; His untidy hair retains the unusual bronze shade, his eyes had purple bruise-like

shadows appear beneath his eyes. He stood at 6'2 and had a thin and lanky but muscular body

"A pretty girl such as yourself shouldnt tie there own shoe" Tasuku signed teasingly as he held her tiny foot in his hand and looked up and smiled at Kagome

"Its fine thank you" Kagome signed back said as she reached fo her shoe but was stoped

"Dont be silly, its absoultly no problem" Tasuku signed as he started to tie her shoe for her

"Besides princess never tie there own shoes do they?" Tasuku signed as he noticed Kagome blushed

Tasuku reached out his hand out toward Kagome, helping her down the tabel.

"My name is Tasuku" Tasuku signed as he took Kagome`s hand and kissed it gently

Kagome blushed again as she felt her face getting warm

"Kagome, my name is Kagome" she signed shyly back to Tasuku

"Its so nice to meet you Kagome" he signed back as he knelt down getting a closer look at Kagome`s angelic face

"I am sorry but, I have to get going now Tasuku" Kagome signed back and looked back looking if Yusuke was coming

Before Kagome could take a step Tasuku put a hand on her shoulder "Then I will see you tomorrow?" he signed with a look of hope on his face

Kagome smiled and nodded her head, then waved goodbye and made her way out of the school.

Tasuke felt rejoiced after speaking with his Kagome, she was absoutly wonderful. Tasuku was a demon and, he never thought he would actually fall in love. He spent

the last two months he spent away from demon world, just to spend more time being near Kagome. Tasuke wanted to rule this nation, fore demons to crawl at his

very sight. He would feast on human's everyday. They would be dying to be killed by him. He would be stronger than any demon clan in the world. And of course he

would have his precious Kagome by his side. Every man would envy his mate, women would envy her beauty, and people will be completely blinded by her features.

Tasuku smiled at his thought,His eyes gleamed as a smile stretched across his face.

She would be his possession and no one else's.


	9. Chapter 9

Yusuke was nervous as he was getting dressed for his first date with Kagome tonight. He was happy that his father actually gave permission to take his daughter out.

Yusuke almost had to beg on his knees to Darien. Darien realizing that Yusuke would not take 'no' for an answer decided that it was fine for Yusuke to take Kagome

on a date; and that if he did not love her so much, he wouldn't have allowed it. Yusuke got dresesd in a black pea coat with a Grey T-shirt, and skinny jeans. He

looked at himself in his mirror and became excited to see Kagome and how she will look tonight,Yusuke suddenly blushed at the thought. Yusuke promised himself

that he would make Kagome`s first date special. Yusuke walked to his black car with an excited smile on his face and began making his way to see his Kagome.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, he pulled into Kagome`s drive way. Yusuke decided to look at his reflection on last time before he went into her house. Yusuke sighed

to himself and tried to get over being nervous. Yusuke got out of his car and went toward the door, took a deep breath and knocked on the door

"Hey, look who it is" Darien greeted teasingly as he let Yusuke in his home

Yusuke took a seat in the living room, as he sat down he looked around the house and he could get over how nice her home was.

"Kagome, should be down in a sec, so what are the plans for tonight?" Darien asked as he took a seat next to Yusuke

"Well, dinner and then heading down to the fair" Yuske said with a hopeful smile

"The annual fair?, that sounds like fun. Kagome has been dying to go" Darien smiled at Yusuke happily

Suddenly Yusuke`s attention was caught by Kagome running in a rush down the stairs. Yusuke`s mouth almost dropped as he saw Kagome come down the stairs.

She was oblivous to how beautiful she looked

Kagome waved toward Yusuke, as she was hoping around putting on her shoes. Yusuke laughed a little at how adorable she looked being in such a hurry. Yusuke

stood up and walked over to Kagome, she mouthed a "hi" and waved Yusuke with a beautiful smile on her face.

She suddenly tripped onto Yusuke, he laughed as she he held on to her

"Whoa there sweetie, I got you" Yusuke said teasingly as he gave Kagome a hug.

As he gave Kagome he got a better look at Kagome, she was wearing a very elegant black spaghetti strap dress, with a beaded V-neck with deep champagne sheen

of lace-layered hemline, and black Mary Jane shoes. Her hair was a bit wavy making her look like a goddess on earth. She was beautiful.

Darien saw the adoration in Yusuke`s eyes whenever he saw Kagome. He also knew that she fell for Yusuke very fast and she loved Yusuke as much as he did, but

what made Darien smile was that Yusuke loved Kagome more. Before Yusuke and Kagome made there way out, Darien told them to be careful and to be home before

her curfew. Darien felt saddened since his little girl was going on her first date. Yusuke noticed Darien sadness and gave him a reassuring face before they left.


	10. Chapter 10

Yusuke had the time of his life on there date, and most importantly Kagome had fun and that was all that mattered to Yusuke. Kagome had so much charm and every

second of the night he had to fight his urge to kiss Kagome, and of course fight of the urge to not beat up every guy that looked at Kagome that night.

Kagome and Yusuke arrived at her home just on time for her curfew. When they went inside her home it was dark with only a few lights on.

"Looks like I getter bet going then," Yusuke said as he still kept fighting those urges of kissing her

Kagome smiled and did a tiny jump and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged Yusuke. He smiled and picked up Kagome as he held her.

"Tonight was so much fun, thank you" Kagome signed as she was still being held by Yusuke.

"I'm glad, and thank you for coming with me" Yusuke signed back as he made a silly face making Kagome smile

Yusuke was about to kiss Kagome right there and then, but didn't want to overwhelm her. Instead he just said goodnight and walked over to his car. Before Yusuke

reached for the door handle he stopped and looked over at her house, then he smiled and ran to her backyard. He ran over to where her window was, he saw a tree

that reached to her room. He began to climb the tree as silently as he could.

As soon as he was near her window, he began to throw little pebbles. He finally got her attention and was surprised as she rushed to her window.

"Whats wrong?, are you okay?" Kagome signed worriedly as she let him in,

Yusuke laughed "I just couldn't go another second without this.." he signed

Kagome looked at him curiously. Yusuke slowly went near her and put hand on her soft face. Kagome slowly smiled at him as he looked at her lovingly. Yusuke

wouldn't wait any longer and kissed her with all the love he had.

"I love you so much Kagome" Yusuke signed after he broke the kiss

Kagome was blushing as she smiled at Yusuke

"Yusuke, I love you" she signed back

Yusuke felt amazing, and kissed Kagome again as she placed her hands on his chest. Yusuke then realized that it was getting late and that she had school tomorrow,

"I have to go now, but tomorrow I will take you to school in morning" Yusuke signed Kagome yawned and nodded, Yusuke smiled and grabbed her face and kissed

her once more. Yusuke then jumped from her window, and made his way to his way to his car. Yusuke was smiling like a fool, he couldn't stop smiling if he wanted

to.

* * *

Tasuku fled out, throught through the woods as he watched that bastard drove away,

"Kagome, where are you?" Tasuku said to the sky. "Wherever you are, I'll always be with you in your heart, because I know you'll always be in mine."

Tasuku knew that he needed to act fast, he finally found the love of his life and yet she is sliping through Tasuku`s fingers

"I will do anything in my strength, no matter what obstacle, no matter the ups and downs,you will be mine" Tasuke said to himself

Tasukulooked up at the sky again and yelled… "Yusuke! Let this be a warning! I love Kagome more than anything in this world! And not even you can come between us!"


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome was getting ready for bed that night, she got dressed into her pajamas. She held her round plush cat doll 'Lyubit' close to

her chest as she slowly started to drift off to sleep. A few minutes as she fell asleep, and suddenly it started to become hard to

breath for her, and her heart began to speed rapidly. She was having another unexpected seizure and was in so much pain that she

couldn't call out to her father for help.

A strange figure that she couldn't really see started put a hand on her her head, trying to comfort her. Suddenly the figure moved

slightly near the moonlight, and right there at that moment Kagome knew who that strange figure was, Tasuku.

Tasuku knelt next to her bed, Kagome couldn't even react toward Tasuke being there since she was in too much pain. Tasuke just

kept rubbing her back and trying to comfort her. The world around her was moving to fast, and very suddenly she fell unconscious.

Tasuke scooped Kagome up in his arms close to his heart.

"Its alright, love I'm here now" Tasuku smiled down at her in his arms and kissed her on her forehead.

Tasuku had his love of his life and nothing was going to take her away from him.

"Lets go home Kagome" Tasuku said as he made his way toward there happy life together.

* * *

Kagome started to open her eyes, but then suddenly realized what she last remembered before she fell unconscious. She immediately rose up, and became nervous

at what she saw. Kagome was not in her room anymore, she didn't know where she was. She was in a master bedroom, she slowly felt the blankets that she laid on.

She got up and stood there thinking what she should do, she was frightened, and nervouse and her body did not want to move since she was so afraid

"Kagome, your awake" Tasuke signed as he entered the room

"Tasuku what is going on?, why am I here?" Kagome signed as she slowly backed up to the bed, eyeing Tasuku

"You were in so much pain, and I did everything I could to help you" Tasuku signed as with a smile on his face as he sat next to her on the bed

Kagome touched where her heart was in her chest, then she remembered her seizure attack

"I want to go home.." Kagome signed slowly to herself

Tasuku laughed a littel "You are so adorable, can you not see that you are finally home?" Tasuke signed

She looked up at him slowly with wide eyes, and shook her head in disbelive, she got up from the bed quickly and ran to the window. She saw so many diffrent

things,the view was beautiful and it was like she was in a diffrent world

"You are in demon world, with me. Our new life together,." Tasuke signed as he took her hand in his

She snatched her hand back, and shook her head.

"What? Tasuke, Please I do not belong here please I want to leave" Kagome signed with a look of desperation on her face

Tasuku gently took her face into his hands "Shhh it is alright, Kagome I love you more than anything, and the moment I saw you I knew I would love you more than

life itself. I would do nothing in the world to hurt you" he signed as smiled lovingly toward Kagome

Kagome shook her head, desprately wishing she was at home with Yusuke, she kept mouthing the word 'No'

Tasuku knew he was the best for her. There was no doubt in his mind; there didn't need to be. It was the truth. Tasuku took her hand and rubbed it gently and kissed

her hand, then he took took her hand near his lips and bit down. Kagome cried out in pain and was about to fall, but Tasuku held her in his arms

"Shh it`s alright love, you are going to be so happy. I love you so much" Tasuke said as he held her in his arms

Kagome was fidgeting around in pain, when he bit into her hand his demon blood woke up her own demon blood that Kagome had. The inside of her body was

changing into a demon and, she looked at her wrist and saw the her blood pratically running through her veins. Her eyesight starting to change, and everything was

going blurry, then it seemed like her heart shot her and fell into darkness


	12. Chapter 12

Yusuke felt unspeakable pain. Everything in his body became uncontrollable and his demon side took over him. The only thing that made sense to

Yusuke was Kagome, and just Kagome. He just wanted her safe, and with him. His life did not matter anymore to him, Yusuke would die to get

Kagome back in his arms. Yusuke didn`t have one legiable thought, but Kagome in his mind. He was barely aware of his own surroundings as he ran in

Demon world with Hiei, Kuramam, and Kuwabara, just focusing on getting to Kagome.

Hiei realized with the help of his Jagan eye that Kagome was kidnaped by a demon. Hiei thinks that he was just waiting for for

the right moment take her away from him. Darien went into a depression with her disappearance, he blamed himeself for what hapend to his precious daughter. He

knew sooner or later she would be exposed to the Demon World enviroment, it was a risk that he took and for awhile everything seemed fine with his daughter with

Yusuke and all. The only positive hope was Yusuke`s determination to bring her back, and Darien kept reminding himself that Yusuke loved Kagome too much, and

rememberd that he told Darien that he would die protecting his daughter.

Yusuke ran through demon and headed toward wherever Hiei saw Kagome in his Jagan eye, he couldnt really see Kagome through his Jagan eye since the demon had

his energy running and blocked out Hiei. Yusuke, Kuramam, and Kuwabara made it to Demon world a few hours ago and had been on the run in looks for Kagome.

"Wait, I`m seeing something..Kagome..she" Hiei had his eyes closed as he concentrated on what he was trying to see

"Hiei, what did you see?, is Kagome hurt?" Yusuke said as he grabbed his shoulders

Hiei shook his head "I don`t know, but I know that something Isn't right"

Yusuke felt his heart race, he was about to confront Hiei about it; but then Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder

"Yusuke, you must not worry. Kagome means alot to all of us and we will bring her to safety" Kurama said reasuringly

Yusuke, knew what Kurama said was true. Kagome was very easy to love, and she was all Yusuke had that meant anything in his life. Yusuke looked up at the sky of

Demon world, and swore that he would have Kagome back in his arms

* * *

New. Everything was new for Kagome. Everytime she closed her eyes, her heart sang to a world so incrediable. Everything shined so much brighter. She felt powerful

in a different way, but at the same time she felt fragile in a way. Kagome was laying on the bed, and she slowly sat up. She then looked at her hands and she noticed

that something was quite different about the way her skin looked to her..

"How are you feeling love?" Tasuku said from behind Kagome, as he sat next to her, and smoothed her face with his hand.

Kagome turned around quickely, as soon she turned around she felt love toward him. Tasuku. It was like he was the only person in her life.

Kagome smiled, as she reached out and wrapped her arms around him. Tasuku smiled and held her, and kissed her on the top of her head.

Tasuku gently grabbed her face in his hands "Beautiful, my Kagome is a goddess" Tasuku said as he examined her new features. Kagome smiled lovingly, but was

puzzled on what Tasuku was talking about. Tasuku walked her to a mirror.

Kagome was stunned. She looked so diffrent, but at the same time the same. Her eyes were no longer a dramatic royal blue, they were now red. Her eyes had the

same purple bruise-like shadows appear beneath her eyes

Tasuku ran his fingers through her hair, grabbing Kagome`s attention. Kagome turned around and faced him

"I am just like you" Kagome signed while she smiled at Tasuku

Kagome knew now she was capable of being more.

A demon.


	13. Chapter 13

Everything was the way it should be. Tasuku was back in Demon world with his precious Kagome by his side. His Kagome. No one else. Kagome was enjoying her new

experiences of being a demon. Tasuku`s new demon army that he lead, much admired her goddess like beauty. He and Kagome spent all of there time together, and

every moment he was with her he knew that she was in love with. Tasuku helped Kagome with her new lifestyle of being a demon. Kagome had gained the

experience of of having the power of Telekinesis. She still had the diet of a human, and she still could not speak but her hearing much improved.

Kagome and Tasuku were outside, as she was practicing her Telekinesis

"Your amazing, love" Tasuku said as he held her by her waist.

Kagome turned around and smiled at him,melting his heart at the sight. At those kind of moments he never regretted what he did. Tasuku knew that they were

meant to be together forever, but having to have matters into own hands seemed necessary. When Tasuku bit Kagome on her hand he not only awoke her demon

cells in herbody, but injected his own venom. Thus giving into his desires and metaphorically taking Kagome`s heart for himself. She only had sweet memories of him

and only him. To her Tasuku was her world. That was the way it should be. Tasuku was pleased at the situation.

Yusuke was just an inferior memory for her. She was never suppose to be with him, and he would treasure her so much more then he ever would. Everything was

perfect where they both were, and he knew sooner or later that Yusuke would try to take away his happiness from him. But Kagome loved Tasuku too much too be

tried being taken away from him. And with the venom he injected inside her blood stream, she would not want to leave Tasuku eaither.

Suddenly, two of his guard came to where they were

"Tasuku, we came to tell that we feel demon energy other then your own, we belive we are to have unexpected visitors.." one of his guard told him

"And soon, since the energy seems to create more of a distraction each minute" the guard said sternly

Tasuku knew it was Yusuke, he then looked at Kagome and smiled

"Well sweetheart, looks like someone wants to pay us a visit and not a nice one at that" Tasuku signed and laughed at Kagome`s confused expression she had

"Don`t worry, our.. guest will not be giving us any problems" Tasuku said toward his guards

"I`ll be sure of it" Tasuku said as he made smiled teasingly at Kagome, taking her hand

Kagome smiled, feeling a bit relived that nothing bad was going to happen, she held Tasuku by his waist as he held her back kissing her on the top of her pretty head


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14

They were all ready. Ready for whatever came in there to get to Kagome.

They all knew what to expect since the demon energy was coming out very

strongly around the fortress

"They know were here, our energy has reached them" Hiei said as he saw

through his japan eye

They all knew now what they were all about to face.

"Then well just have to this the old fashion way then" Yusuke said as he

turned to them with a reassuring smile

With that said, they all took each different parts of the fortress. Yusuke an

d Hiei went on search together since he could see with his Jagan eye.

Hiei focused on where Kagome was, but for some odd reason it was harder

to actually see her. But he soon saw that she was outside. Hiei and Yusuke

then decided to take the outside of the fortress since kuwabara and kurama

already found trouble inside with a few of there guards

"They'll be fine, we just need to hurry before it becomes a problem" Yusuke

said as he continued to run to where he lead the way

Suddenly they finally reached to what seemed to be the outside of the

fortress, but it just seemed to be like an over sized garden

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice that came from behind Yusuke and Hiei that

caught there attention as he picked a flower

" He knows where Kagome is" Hiei said not taking his eyes the mysterious

man

Yusuke clenched his fist and lunged for the man and grabbed him by the top

of his shirt

"I might just reconsider about not killing you slowly if you tell me where she

is?!'" Yusuke said as his eyes became demonic

"I don't think so" Tasuku said as he grabbed Yusukes hand with demonic

force as Yusuke tried to grab his hand back

"Wouldn't you want to see her for Yourself?.." Tasuku said earning confused

look from Hiei and Yusuke

"I'm surprised the short one couldn't see her with that extra eye he has"

Tasuku said as he turned around and waved and motioned for someone to

come

Suddenly a young small girl came running to Tasuku wearing a dark blue

dress straight with cap sleeves. "Someone wants to meet you sweetie"

Tasuku said as he gestured her to come to his side

Yusuke's heart stopped. The young girl had big red eyes, and her skin

glowed like black-lit alabaster. Yusuke couldn't believe it.

"Kagome.." Yusuke said as he stared dumbfounded at her. But the fact that

shocked him more was that she was looking at Yusuke like he was a

complete stranger while she held his arm for comfort.

Yusuke looked at Tasuku who had a smirk on his face.

"What did you do to her?!" Yusuke yelled as he was about to attack Tasuku

"No wonder I had trouble seeing her, her demon blood took over what made

her human" Hiei said as Yusuke looked at Hiei in disbelieve

Yusuke looked at his Kagome in her eyes "Kagome,its me Yusuke. Look at

me. Remember your dad, botan...lyubit?" Yusuke signed to Kagome trying

to get closer to her

Kagome was looking at the ground shaking her head. Yusuke walked toward

her, kagome just looked shocked as he got near her

Suddenly she put her hand on her head and Yusuke flew right back to the

nearest tree

"Shes amazing' isn't she?" Tasuku said teasingly as he held Kagomes hand

Tasuku quickly signed something to her, making Kagome look ready. Ready

to release something.


	15. Chapter 15

Impulse. Total impulse is what took over Kagome when that boy staring to get close to her. It felt like he wanted to to take her away from Tasuku.

Suddenly Tasuku stood in front of her protectively.

"It seems she does not want you here" Tasuku said with a smirk on his face

"What was that?" Hiei said as he looked at Kagome

"Just one of her amazing abilities that was locked up inside her" Tasuku said as he looked behind his shoulders and gave Kagome a loving smile

Yusuke stared eyes wide at Kagome as he rose up from the ground. Kagome felt overwhelmed' and scared. She wondered if she did anything wrong

to these people who supposedly knew her. Then an of a blink of an eye Yusuke was In front of Tasukus face with his demon side taking over

"I don't care if i have to take Kagome back with me kicking and screaming but she doesn't belong here with you." Yusuke said as he was about to

reach for Kagome., then a jolt of pain went through his stomach.

It was coming from Tasukus hand as he was about to attack Yusuke again but Hiei assaulted him with his sword

"Thats where your wrong.. She does belong her,' she always has" Tasuku said He was holding back from Hiei's attack Hiei suddenly was on the

ground in pain as Kagome was standing in front of Hiei using her Telekinesis to stangle Hiei

" KAGOME!' Stop! Please remember, its me Yusuke,' look at me and remember? I love you come back to me!" Yusuke said as he held Kagomes face

in his hands Kagome quickly stoped hurting Hiei.

And what Yusuke said kept repeating in her mind. She was about to speak until Tasuku placed his arm around her while he used his demon energy

to push Yusuke back

"They just want to use you for your powers, thats why they came after you changed" Tasuku said while he was still looking at Yusuke Kagome

winced as she heard little of what he said, but still understood

"Don't you lie to her like that!" Yusuke yelled Kagome used her telekinesis to pull him to the ground, he was now in pain.

Hiei was about to attack but then Tasuku lunged for him before he could. Kagome walked over to Yusuke, and stood over him. "Kagome.." Yusuke

managed to say as he was still in pain Kagome knelt down to her knees and examined his face. His voice telling her that he loved her replayed in

her mind. She stared wide eyed at Yusuke 's hand as he reached for her face. As soon as the palm of his hand touched her cheek she had a memory

of him holding her, smiling at her with so much love.

Kagome gasped as she feel back on her knees. Her telekinesis stoped once she feel back. Yusuke immediately went over to her, but suddenly

Tasuku lunged for Yusuke and pinned him to the ground. At that moment everything was moving so fast. Yusuke was pinned down to the ground,

being attacked by Tasuku. Hiei was coming toward them, with the intention of killing Tasuku. But was abruptly stopped as Kagome stood up and

used her telekinesis to throw Hiei away from Tasuku and Yusuke With that distraction Yusuke pushed of Tasuku as he ran toward Kagome, Tasuku

was about to use his power to attack Yusuke, but Hiei lunged towards him before he could attack Yusuke

"Kagome, its okay c,mon you know me" Yusuke said as knelt down to his knees he held Kagome's head as he smoothed her long black hair Kagome

looked at Yusuke with wide eyes, suddenly Tasuku threw Hiei across the ground and used his power to take Yusuke away from Kagome Suddenly

the world stopped for just a a moment


	16. Chapter 16

The thoughts ran through Kagome's mind as she watched them in her mind. She saw a man and her in a room alone, one of his hands cradling

her head, the other resting on her waist, him leaning down and biting her, marking her as his mate. Kagome now had tears in her eyes as she

continued to watch her thoughts play.

She then saw Her and him walking through a beautiful house, hand in hand, then they were wrapped in each others arms, tangled in bed

sheets with passion in their eyes. Then she was in a hospital bed,he was holding her hand, her belly was swollen with child. Next she saw him

rocking a baby to sleep as Kagome sat watching. Then they were wrapped in each other's arms, laughing, kissing, touching, loving.

Then she realized quickly in that moment that she knew that man, Yusuke. Her beloved Yusuke.

"YUSUKE!" Kagome screamed and in that moment everything changed.

Kagome was protecting the one she loved, and the demon that was inside controlling her now lost her grip on Kagome.

Kagome was now in a state of mind. She now wanted Tasuku gone.

She now had a hold on Tasuku with her powers.

"Ka- what are-" that was all Tasuku could manage to say since Kagome was telekinetically strangling him by his throat.

Kagome just stared at him, with only what he did to Yusuke in her mind. Then in an instant she looked at Tasukus chest where his heart was

located, then without thinking she made his heart stop with one look.

"Kagome" Yusuke said as he was now at her side and holding her in his arms.

Her attention was caught for a second as she saw Hiei burn Tasuku's now dead body.

She then smiled and buried her head into Yusuke's chest.

Yusuke brought her to face him, she then smiled at him like she always had. He then knew that she finally came back to him.

His smile turned into fright as then the sight in front of him almost killed him.

Blood was now practically pouring blood from her mouth, as she was coughing. She dropped from his grip, but Yusuke caught her before she

even moved.

Kagome was shaking her body furiously because of the pain she was in. It felt likeHer heart was being ripped from her body.

Yusuke was screaming and all she understood from him was "kagome", "don't you dare leave me" "stay with me"

She wanted Yusuke to know that she didn't want to wake up alone anymore. She thought that There was a better world, that there must be.

Kagome looked up at the sky, still in pain. She thought if she was truly going to die in Yusuke's arms as he continued to giving her CPR.

No one will surrender now, she knew what she wanted. She wanted to live the rest of her life with Yusuke.

In that moment she felt her body being on fire. She shut her eyes out of the pain that she was in. Before the pain completely took over her

being, she heard Yusuke say

"You will be with me"

Suddenly the world was out of her reach.


	17. Chapter 17

Yusuke held Kagome's hand while she lay there, as her body changed through both lives. Both demon and human.

Whatever human trait that was in her body was slowly draining away. The demon blood was spreading through her body. Her body was being

reborn into a demon.

Her black hair was regaining back its color, the blush to her cheeks coming back on her beautiful face. Suddenly her rib cage was healed as her

chest rose up.

The demon blood was making her body stronger.

Yusuke's heart was breaking that he couldn't help her, and take whatever pain she had. He was barley holding it together by a string.

Yusuke then pictured in his mind the first time he met his little first time she took his hand and showed him Sign Language, the first

time she was running towards him as he picked her up from school, the first time he held Kagome's face in his hands, and had there first kiss.

The moment he realized that he could lose her at any moment, he decided he wouldn't waste any time he had with Kagome. Seeing how he

loves being close to her, touching her, Yusuke felt it's a major waste when she isn't next to him

He was on the brink of tears as the memories played in his head.

A sudden breath come from Kagome.

"Kagome can you hear me?'" Yusuke said as he smoothes her hair out of her face.

In that moment, time stood still.

Her chest rose up as she took her first deep breath.

She then opened her her eyes, to meet loving ones from Yusuke.

Kagome was reborn. Reborn into a demon, and having introduced to a new life.

Yusuke smiled widely as he touched her face "Kagome.."

Kagome rose up, and stared at Yusuke like she couldn't believe he was next to her.

She stood up as Yusuke held both of her hands in his.

"Yusuke" Kagome said put her arms around him.

Yusuke faced her toward him, and his eyes began to glisten.

"Say it again" he said in amazement

"Yu..suke.." Kagome said slowly as she touched her throat.

Yusuke laughed in happiness as he took her face and kissed her forehead, and tightly held her. Her voice was the most beautiful thing he has

ever heard.

Her attention was suddenly caught by her reflection. She walked to the full length mirror. She looked like herself, but at the same time not.

Her features became immensely perfect, her skin glowed like black lit alabaster, her lips became a shade redder.

Yusuke smiled as he watched Kagome look at her reflection. He pulled her closer to him. He looked at her painfully beautiful face.

"Our forever" Kagome said as she still was in his loving embrace.

Suddenly something fell and startled Kagome, then the mirror broke and the pieces fell on the floor.

Yusuke looked at the broken mirror and then at Kagome.

"Kagome you.."


	18. Chapter 18

Everything was finally at peace. Darien's life was how it should be. With his daughter Kagome.

It was as if a new chapter in his life has taken place.

When he saw Kagome as a demon he didn't recognize her face. If he didn't get to see her the way he did, he wouldn't have spoken up.

The first time Darien saw Kagome as a demon she was held by Yusuke,

"Theres someone who wants to see you" Koenma said as Yusuke turned around to show Kagome toward him.

Into the tail light under the truth, But everything's new for him.

"Hey daddy" Kagome said softly as she stood in front of him.

Darien just stood there for the briefest time, just cant believing that a voice came from his deaf little daughter. Darien's eyes began to glisten

and couldn't stop the tears that fell.

"Sweetheart, oh m-" Darien said quickly as he made a surprised breathy laugh

He grabbed her face still shedding tears.

"Anything different?" Kagome said teasingly

Darien laughed and knew that he still has his daughter. Her voice was everything he imagined it would be.

"I haven't seen her for almost two days" Darien said looking at Yusuke

"Her heart was beating blood very fast, so her demon blood was moving through her veins quickly" Kurama said to Darien

Yusuke just put his arm around Kagome's shoulders and kissed her cheek. Her attention was caught by something else for a moment.

"Oh! You brought me my Lyubit" she said excitedly.

Immediately the plush, round, stuffed cat came to Kagome without her having to move toward it.

"Forgot to tell you, she has a few special tricks of her own" Yusuke said teasingly as he ran his fingers through her hair, as Kagome held her

stuffed cat "Lyubit"

"Its called telekinesis daddy, and if i concentrate hard enough i can move things" Kagome said as she looked out the window toward her

fathers car and moved it to the other side of the street with her power.

"Shes amazing" Yusuke said as he pulled her closer to him.

"She is, she really is." Darien said quietly.

Darien's daughter then reached her hand out toward him, making her seem real to him. He took her hand in his and realized that he still and

always had his daughter, Kagome.


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome's first two years as a demon went wonderfully and was spent with much love with Yusuke then anyone would know In a lifetime.

Kagome is now fifteen years old embracing her new life with a voice. She still lives in human world with her father Darien, and Yusuke. Yusuke didn't want her to be exposed to demon world ever since what happend with Tasuku.

Kagome no longer goes to her usual private school that was for the deaf, but now she goes to school where Yusuke goes. Much to Yusuke's pleasure. Ever since Kagome had the ability to speak, Yusuke took every opportunity for her to speak. He even asked for her to read for him whenever he had a reading assignment from school, or he'll just find anything for her to read. Yusuke just wanted to hear her beautiful voice.  
Kagome also stood out from other people since she was now a demon. When she was human she was absolutely beautiful, now she was so perfect she seemed unreal to others. Even though Yusuke saw her everyday, his heart still stops whenever he sees Kagome.  
She was oblivious toward the reaction she had toward the students at her school. Her first day at her new school everyone was in awe and they all just stared. Yusuke wanted to release his demon energy to scare off everyone who stared. But Ironically Kagome thought that the students weren't going to like her. But that didn't stop him from scaring others, mostly boys away from his Kagome.  
When Yusuke was about to drop off Kagome to her first class she was too nervous to go into the classroom.  
"What if they don't like me?.." Kagome said worriedly.  
"They'll love you, they just never met anyone like you before. Your special. Just make sure you don't use your telekinesis" Yuske said the last part teasingly.  
Kagome giggled "ill just think of you, that always helps me" she said  
Yuske smiled and pulled her into his arms and kissed her on her forehead.  
The bell rang signaling that class is starting. Yusuke then watched Kagome go into class, not wanting to leave her. Yusuke is eighteen so he didn't have any classes with her, he was in his last year.  
Just when Yusuke couldn't handle the time he was away from her while he was in class, the bell rang.  
As he waited for Kagome to come out of class he saw that she walked out with a couple of girls who were being friendly to her, and even playing with her long hair.  
Kagome was so easy to love


	20. Chapter 20

School become one of Kagome's favorite thing. She had many friends and many admirers, they were even girls who were jealose of her inhumanly

beauty. But there was only so much Yusuke could remembered Kagome was innocently having lunch with her friends., and not having lunch

with her since he was older now became a problem. With what started with one boy talking to Kagome, ended in a group of boys talking to her.

Yusuke had no more control, and wouldn't want to have control if he wanted to. He still remembered how he practically threw the other boys from

her. Even boys in his class talked about how pretty she was too dangerous. Ever since then he was always on the brink of control with

himself. And it was harder since Kagome wasn't officially his mate and he fights for inner control all the time. He cringed at the fact that next year

he wouldn't be there at school with her at all. Yusuke trusted her with all his heart, just not the hormonal boys that practically drooled over her..But

Kagome was totally oblivious toward all of them. Later that day he had news from Hokushin and the others that he needed to know. So Yusuke

dropped off Kagome at her home then reassured her he would be at her home later on. He didn't want Kagome to get involved if the situation was

dangerous. Yusuke was curious as to why they needed to speak with him, since its been awhile since they spoke to each other.

* * *

"So as you see, we have no other choice.." Hokushin said as he stood in front of Yuske Therewas so many consequences to any choices he would

need to make. And he needed to make sure it would involve staying with his Kagome.

"I guess it's for the best.." Yusuke said warily to himself

"You have a duty in demon world that only you can do. Demon world needs you as Its leader Yusuke" Hokushin said

Yusuke always knew that this day would come but, he never knew he would imprint and find his other half. Kagome always came first in his life.

If it meant not going to demon world; then that was his choice he would make without hesitation. After the meeting with Hokushin and the others,

he drove to meet Kagome. It wasn't that late at night, so Darienwouldn't mind him coming in to visit. While he drove to her home Yusuke was deep

in thought. Thinking was what was right to do. He was becoming nervous, as he continued to to think. All of his possible decisions had to include

Kagome, without hesitation. He thought about Kagome's future and what would make her happy, Yusuke didn't care for

his outcome. Then as he pulled in front of Kagome's home, the answer that was so simple but didn't want to think was his solution.

But it couldn't be more perfect.

With the answer in his mind, Yusuke got out of his car smiling like a fool to see his Kagome.


	21. Chapter 21

It was almost around seven at night and Kagome got dressed out of her school uniform and into a black v-neck with grey sweatpants. She

waited for Yusuke to come over as she finished what was left of her math homework.

"Yea, well everything went okay"  
Kagome recognized that voice anywhere, she jumped out of her bed and ran downstairs toward the living room.  
"There she is!" Yusuke said as Kagome ran into his arms.  
Yusuke hugged her tightly then gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
"And right when its about her bed time" Darien said teasingly  
"Does little 'baby Kagome' wanna go to sleep? " Yusuke said teasingly as he grabbed her face and slightly squeezed her face.  
Kagome laughed then hugged Yusuke's waist.  
"Don't worry, I won't be here too long" Yusuke said as he still held Kagome .  
"I'll take you on that one" Darien said as he teasingly pretended to punch Yusukes arm as he left to his room.  
"Lets go outiside" Yusuke whispered into Kagome's ear.  
Kagome smiled and nodded her head as Yusuke held her hand and walked outside to her backyard. They both sat on the black swinging chair. Yusuke laid Kagome on his chest as he put his head on top of hers.  
"I remember the first time i met you..before i even saw you i felt connected to you when we were in the same room together. Right from the start i knew that you became my life."  
Kagome looked up to see him, smiling. Yusuke put his arm around her as pulling her closer to him as he continued  
"And i want you to know that nobody has ever loved you as much as i do and i love you, more than I knew I could ever love someone" Yusuke said as he caressed her soft face.  
Kagome was speechless, and she felt her eyes glisten.  
"Kagome.." Yusuke took a breath then continued.  
"Demon world needs me as a ruler, and Hokushin and i spoke today.. And I have to go to back to demon world.."  
Yusuke got out of the swinging chair and went down on his knees and grabbed both of her hands in his.  
"And i want you to Come with me... as my mate Kagome"  
Kagome's eyes widened as she gasped.  
"Kagome, will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my mate?"  
"Yusuke.."  
"Please-it wont be right away,its until right after graduation; i promise you'll be happy and i thought so much about this and I need yo-" Yusuke was suddenly cut off as Kagome went into his arms. Yusuke then wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck.  
"I love you Kagome" Yusuke whispered.  
"I love you, and can't imagine not spending another moment without you in my life" Kagome said then she faced him and smiled.  
"Wai- Kagome, are you saying?" Yusuke said as he grabbed both of her hands in his with a wide eyes and a growing smile on his face.  
Kagome smiled and slowly nodded.  
"Kago- really? Thank you! I -" Yusuke said almost yelling out of happiness as he picked up Kagome of the ground. Yusuke was smiling like a fool.  
"I love you so much and you made me the happiest person in the world" Yusuke said still picking her up.  
"Your all i need" Kagome said  
Yusuke was ecstatic as he kissed Kagome with all the love he had. Yusuke was love all around her.


	22. Chapter 22

Its been three months since that night. That night where a new chapter i her life started. The night where Kagome become Yusuke's fiancé. She smiled at the memory, then she looked at her left hand where a sapphire engagement ring was now placed there. Yusuke said how perfect it was for her since her eyes were the same color. Kagome raised her left hand in front of her and kissed her ring. When Her father Darien, first found out about her moving with Yusuke to demon world, and getting married; Darien knew that the day would come but not this soon. Yusuke told Darien that he would take care of her, and that he wasn't taking Kagome away from him.  
"Just promise me that my little girl will be happy" Darien Said as a few tears fell.  
In that moment Darien knew no matter what happens, Kagome will always be his little princess.  
It was different from when Kagome and Yusuke told the rest of there friends, they were all exclaiming how happy they were.  
"Wow Urameshi you sure are one lucky guy" Kuwabara said  
But sad that they both had to leave to demon world.  
Now today was the last day she would be in human world with her father and her friends. Tonight she would leave to demon world with Yusuke. And today was Yusuke's high school graduation her and her father were going.  
Kagome was so excited. Today was a day filled with so many things. Kagome was getting dressed into a 'Audrey Hepburn' black straight dress with black Mary-Jane shoes. Kagome looked in her mirror And smiled, she wanted to look as much as an older women as possible today.  
Then there was a knock on her door that caught her attention.  
" Kagome? You ready" her father said as he came in her room.  
Darien looked at her little daughter and was amazed at how much she looked like her mother.  
"You look beautiful" Darien said making Kagome smile  
"Are you ready sweetie?" Darien asked as he stepped in front of his daughter.  
Kagome nodded and with that they both got set for there final event together in human world, before tonight.

* * *

The graduation was held in the schools football field, and was filled with many people. Kagome scanned the field to look for Yusuke in the crowd of graduates. It didn't take long with her demon eyes to spot Yusuke.  
"Yusuke!" Kagome yelled  
Yusuke looked around then caught Kagome in the audience. She blew a kiss at Yusuke making him blush and smile.  
"Then I congratulate all you fellow graduates, good look on your journey!" The high school principle stated and all the young graduates stood and threw there hats.  
Kagome ran off the bleachers to look for Yusuke. There was many people that she had to go she saw him right in the middle of the crowd.  
"Yusuke!" Kagome yelled as she ran toward him.  
Yusuke picked up Kagome and spun her around.  
"I'm so proud of you!" Kagome said still in Yusuke's embrace.  
Yusuke kissed Kagome, "I Love you" Yusuke said as there noses were touching.  
"Congratulations Yusuke" Darien said as he came up to them.  
"Thanks " Yusuke thanked and smiled  
Then congragulated Kuwabara and kurama when they came.  
Kagome noticed the sun was setting and that the day was almost coming to an end. It was almost time. In a few hours Kagome and Yusuke were going to spend there rest of there life's together.


	23. Chapter 23

Everytying was set and ready.  
"You ready?" Yusuke said as he put his arm over Kagome.  
Kagome smiled nodded, she then walked toward her father.  
"So this is it.." Kagome said looking up at her father.  
Darien nodded, "you'll visit me from time to time won't you?" He said teasingly  
"Of course" Kagome replied sincerely  
Darien hugged his daughter and said " your Mother would have been so proud of you sweetie"  
Kagome looked up from her fathers embrace and smiled.  
"I love you daddy" Kagome said as he put her head back on on his chest.  
"The portal gonna have to close soon" Yusuke said quietly as he walked up toward Kagome and her father.  
Darien then turned to Yusuke.  
"You changed so much of our lives, if it wasn't for you my daughter would only be living to only half of her extent" Darien said as a matter of factly.  
"She changed mine" Yusuke said as he smiled and looked at Kagome.  
"And ill take care of her, she's the best thing i have" Yusuke said  
"Oh I know you will" Darien said as he put his on Yusuke's shoulder.  
Darien put his hand on his daughters cheek as she smiled.  
And in that moment Kagome and Yusuke took one last look at there human life. But going into a life they were more then happy to be together in. Kagome then looked back at her father and in that one look she gave him ,Darien knew that she would always be with him.

-  
He put his arms around her, and she believed it was easier for Yusuke to let Kagome go. Yusuke and Kagome walked into there now home together. Kagome stood looking at the living room smiling. Yusuke went up behind her and tightly put his arms around her waist. Kagome laughed as she looked behind her shoulder to see Yusuke smiling like a fool.  
"Do you like it?" Yusuke asked as he put his face in the crease of her neck.  
Kagome turned and faced him smiling. As if by impulse Yusuke crashed his lips against hers, immediately turning into a brief moment of passion. After the kiss Kagome became flustered, trying to catch her breath. He was hers; she could feel the mate bond growing stronger.  
" Ive waited long enough." Yusuke whispered as Kagome's eyes popped open as she looked into the face of her husband and mate.  
Kagome couldn't say that she wasn't nervous as Yusuke led her to once his suite in the mansion that he now owned in demon world. Yusuke gently pulled her into the suite. Kagome could smell flowers and when she looked inside the suite she knew why, they were flowers and the room was lit up by many candles giving a light glow.  
Kagome then saw the bed then she felt her stomach drop to her feet and her breathing increased. Yusuke took her hand in his and felt at ease.  
Next to the bed, he placed several towels. Yusuke must have felt her confusion because he turned and grinned at her.  
"It's to clean the bite marks, love, that's all." Yusuke said as Kagome felt heat rush up her neck and face. Then she remembered the mating bond.  
She sat down on the bed and looked up at Yusuke, surprised by her own confidence as she stared into his beautiful eyes.  
"So how does this work?" Kagome asked shyly causing Yusuke to smile.  
Yusuke then cleared his throat, "you need to take of your dress"  
Yusuke told her, eyes twinkling wickedly. Then he added, "If you want you can go into the bathroom and there is a robe for you."  
Yusuke offered her his hand, and before she could go to the bathroom he took both of her hands and kissed them. Kagome felt Yusuke's eyes on her as she retreated into the bathroom to change.  
A few minutes later she stepped out in a plush white robe that came to her ankles. With her head bowed,she couldn't help but feel vulnerable knowing there was nothing under the robe. But she reminded herself again, as she had a hundred times while in the bathroom, Yusuke was her husband and her mate. Yusuke jaw had dropped, his eyes wide as he took her in from head to toe and back again. Kagome had never felt more beautiful.  
He took a deep breath and ran both his hands through his hair. Kagome could feel how restless he was and how desperate he was to complete the mating bond, but he was trying to be gentle with her.  
She walked over to him and took his arms, pulling them around her waist to encircle her. She looked up into his eyes with all the trust in the world. She tilted her head and exposed her neck to him. "You are sure you are ready?"Yusuke asked her, his voice rough with emotion.  
"Yusuke, I trust you."  
She felt him pull her closer, and then his hand came up and pulled the robe gently until her neck and shoulder were exposed.  
He cradled the nape of her neck and Kagome felt him place his nose against her skin and heard him breathe in deep. She heard a rumble from his chest. She tensed briefly and then relaxed as she felt his lips on her skin. He gave her gentle kisses from her chin to her shoulder then back up to her neck just below her ear. Kagome felt his lips part and a stroke of his tongue, then just as a sharp pain pierced her neck, then it was gone.  
She could still feel Yusuke's mouth on her, but where she first felt pain she now felt pleasure. She felt herself pushing against Yusuke's body and heard soft moaning. A moment later she realized the moaning was coming from her. She should've been embarrassed but she couldn't bring herself to feel that when this was her mate, the other half of her soul who held her.  
He reached for one of the towels he had laid out and dipped it in the warm water, squeezed out the excess, and brought it to her neck to clean away the blood.  
"What are you thinking?" Yusuke asked softly.  
Kagome smiled softly and placed her hand on his cheek, and closed her eyes. Yusuke then saw images pass through his mind. He saw when Kagome saw him for the first time in the infirmary, Yusuke commenting on her drawing. And Kagome teaching sign language to him back when she use to be deaf, telling Kagome how wonderful her mother was for bring her into the world,. And the moment where Yusuke took her face in his hands and had there first kiss. The moment where she opened her eyes to her new life as a demon and saw Yusuke's face first. How much he meant to her.  
Yusuke gasped, "How did you that?" He whispered  
"My telekinesis.." She replied  
"Can you do it again" he asked with excitement in his eyes  
Kagome giggled, "I have to be pretty focused"  
Yusuke smiled and kissed her hard on her lips causing her stomach to heat up.  
"I love you, Kagome Urameshi. I will love you until my last breath."  
She took a shuddering breath as she felt him untie the robe and slowly push it off her shoulders until it fell in a gentle heap on the floor at her feet.  
He never took his eyes off hers as he pulled her into his arms. As his lips met hers She trembled at the skin to skin contact. She felt his hands on her back, his fingertips lightly moving over her skin.  
"Make love to me Yusuke" she whispered  
He pulled her onto the bed with him and into his arms, arms that would always hold her, always protect her, and always wrap her in love.


End file.
